America X Reader: Ice Cream
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: Reader saves America from getting run over by sacrfiving a foot to save him. America has felt remorse and regret for Reader-chan and take the reader home with him,


The Hetalia Chacaters belongs to the resrved rights of Hidezaku

* * *

It was a nice evening on the weekend. You were visiting your (BFF's Name) at (his/her) house. It was nice and warm outside you decided to go out for a walk for a while before you got home. As you were walking you felt the warm sun glow against you smooth (color of skin) skin. The nice summer breeze blowing through your (hair length) (hair color) hair. As you were walking, listening to (favorite song by favorite artist) you saw an ice cream truck pass by. "ICE CREEEAAAAAAMMMM!" You heard a familiar voice shout out.

You toke out one of your earpiece to know what was going on. Then you saw Alfred, your classmate, run after the ice cream truck. You knew Alfred fully well. He was the one in the class that is always the trouble maker, always making a scene in the class. He always calls himself a hero, he was better known as the class clown. You thought that he only got into trouble because he wanted attention. You were close friends with the blonde hyper American.

In class, he usually slacks off, and don't do any of his assignments that were given to him. So you decided to help him out. You tutored him, and force him to study. But all your hard work to help Alfred got you were you didn't expected it to be. He got Cs and Ds in his classes because of your help. You were happy and proud that could help him the best way you could. And aside from Alfred always bragging about himself. He tells you about his best friend Tony, you never really met Tony before. But the Blonde told you he would introduce you to Tony someday.

As he ran after the ice cream truck, he slipped on a banana pills and fell on his face. You were worried about him. You ran up to him to see if he was alright. "Alfred, you alright?" You shouted out at him across the street. He heard you but wasn't sure if he recognize you because his glasses fell off his face. He began shoving his hand all around him,on the pavement of the road, to see if he could find his glasses. As he searches for them, a large truck was the coming in his way.

As he found his glasses, he puts them on, and then he saw you. "Oh, Hi_ ." He waved at you. "Alfred, Look out!" The truck honked and kept moving. The American blonde saw the truck, he was too scared to move, he was like a deer in the headlights. There was no time for either of you to react. Without thinking, you jumped the middle of the street, trying to push your blonde friends out of the way.

The both of you landed across the road, out of the trucks way. As the truck passed by, you felt a terrible pain in your left foot. You screamed in pain and agony. "_!" Alfred was terrified. He looked at your foot., it had tire marks on them. It was crushed in a dissolved shape. And blood was dripping everywhere. You looked into his sea blue eyes, they were full of emotions. They were filled with pain, sorrow, sympathy, fear, dread, anxiety, distress and horror. You hated it when you see your friends looked at you like that, especially when you're in some kind of danger.

"Alfred…don't look at me like that….I never want to see your expression of sadness and fear…" You spoke to him. "Why?" he asked. "Because…I don't like to see my friends give up hope…."You told him. As you looked up into the sky, your vision began to blur as you began to close your eyes. The last thing that you heard your friend Alfred screams "NOOOOOO!" Tears developed in his eyes as he began to close them.

His watch began to buzz, he put his wrist near his head. I flipped open the lid of the watch. Om the top screen of the watch was a gray alien with red eyes. "gyrgkugsgfyrgyusgryku?" the alien asked. "No Tony, I didn't get the ice cream. I failed because, I was about to be ran over by a truck. But I was lucky because…._ she…." Alfred became lost for words. Because his friend ,_, sacrificed her life for him. " ." Tony said. "Huh? What'd you say Toni? You can actually-" "dgaksjeuyklhfugfhgifugyyifjg…" The alien interrupted his human friend. "Toni, you're the best! And how come you didn't tell me you-" "kgdfygdsjkfguydddsg" Tony spoke once again. "Why would I do that…I wouldn't do anything like that, because I'm a hero. And a hero would never try to rise a zombie apocalypse from the dead. Hehehe." The American laughed.

"hdsuiyuieyhfldgifg" Tony finally said before disconnection from their communication. Alfred picked up your unconscious body, bridal style and carried you to his house. While you were unconscious, your mind dreamt of into a memory when you first meet Alfred. You were 5 years of age. You were nice sweet and kind to everyone around. You behaved well in school and did what you were told. One day during recess, you were surrounded by a group of people. They were jealous of you, but you didn't know that.

They were pushing you, pulling and tugging on to your hair. They were calling you mean name, insulting you, you cried. You had thought you did something wrong, but then again you didn't know you had done to anger them. You cried, shouted, and screamed, begging them to stop the torture and the way they were treating you. They were smiling smirking and spitting in your face. "Stop it right know! Leave her alone." You heard someone shout.

"Well, well, we got ourselves a four-eyed blonde right in front of us." One of the boys from the group said. "That's not a good way to treat a person." The young American boy said. "Boy, you sure are brave stand up for this girl. But it's only you, and several of use, think about it, you're outnumbered." Another one of the boys spoke out. "He's a dumb blonde. He's an idiot; he's too stupid to figure out the math." A young girl shouts out from the group.

"Dumb…blonde?" The young American boy mumbled to himself, he bald up his hand into a fist. "Hey, listen up. If you mind you own business, we'll let you go. But if you get in our way, we'll beat up too." A boy from the group said, he seem like he was the leader of the group. Once you heard those words, you didn't want anyone to get hurt because of your mess or not.

You were about to say something until another girl from the group shouted. "He wouldn't listen anyway; he'd runaway like the idiotic blonde he is. He wearing glasses because he thinks he's smart, but he too dumb to notice that." The kids laughed at the young boy in front of them. You felt bad for the boy, laughter everywhere was surrounding him. "Idiotic….." He mumbled to himself once again. He began to run into the crowd of kids. He began to throw punches and kicks at them.

As you were left to your dreaming memory, Alfred laid you down on his couch. Tony walked up to you on to the side of the couch. He toke your shoes and socks off your unconscious body. Het then picked up your right good foot. He put the side of your head against it for a few seconds. "gsukteukt"" Tony spoke. "Really, she's alive. That's great, but why is she not up?" Alfred asked his alien friend. "jdfgjadgfhgjhfgdjfsgdkg,fhhhhhhaj" Tony spoke out to his human friend. "Oh, so she fainted from lack of energy from the event." He spoke but a little embarrassed. " ,sgadjgksjagfakjdkjfgsdjgdygfu." Tony said. "Roger that." Alfred chuckled. Alfred left the house and went to dairy queen. "Hello, welcome to dairy queen how may I help you." the cashier of the dairy queen asked as the usually routine would be. "I would like a triple Sunday split, a super large size one." Alfred ordered as usual.

"Coming right up, anything else?" the cashier asked. "Two extra-large double cheeseburgers, a regular (favorite burger), three packages of tots, two large chocolate shakes and a regular sized (favorite drink or shake). "Ok but it will have to take a while, to get the order done. Would you like to go boxes and drink trays?" The cashier asked again. "Yes! I will have them to go!" the blonde told the cashier. "Well, you're going to have to wait till your order's done." The cashier told Alfred.

"No sweat, I can wait, I can easily occupy myself during the time." Alfred said as he went to sit down at one of the dining tables. He pulled out his Nintendo DS and began to play Super Mario. But meanwhile , in your dream. The group of bullies began to punch, kick, and step on him. They even spat on him, you could bare to watch the horrible abuse he was going through. The American boy was down on his knees in the center of the group, he was their target.

You were standing behind the school building, watching the kids, beat up blonde. You wanted to help him out, but you were weakened by your scratches and bruises they gave you. Then you decided to seek help. You ran across the school yard to find help but the first person you bumped into was (BFF's name).

He/She examined you, and looked at your bruises. "_, are you ok? What happened? Did someone beat up?" (BFF's Name) was worried for you and wanted to make sure that you weren't in any kind of trouble. "I don't have any time to answer your questions. But I will tell you that a group of bullies is beaten up another kid, so I'm looking for some super vision for someone's help." You told your BFF. "Can I help out too?" She/He asked while making big puppy eyes the best as He/She could.

"Ok, you can come out and help." You told him/her. The two of you went around the school yard trying to find Teacher or Staff. It's been awhile while you guys were searching for an adult. But the two of you couldn't find anyone. "Awww, man it's my entire fault. Because I got into trouble, and then I got a kid into my mess. And now we can find an adult to help out." You began to cry. Your cry was loud, that it could be heard anywhere.

A young teenager with blonde hair walked up to you and patted you on the shoulder. "There, there know. "Don't cry, the teachers are inside, having a lunch meeting." The teen told you. You looked up at the teenager. His eyes are emerald green, his hair's short but it was little messy. When you looked at him, the only thing you couldn't take your eyes of his big bushy eyebrow. Your sobs had turned into slight giggles. "Is there anything I can help you guy with?" He asked you guys.

You nodded, grabbed his and (BFF's name)'s arm, and ran towards the spot where the American boy was getting beat up. By the time you guys got there. The blonde kid was lying in the ground on his stomach. The leader of the group had his foot on the blonde's head, pushing pressure against it. The American began to scream in pain. "That'll teach ya, not to mess with us." The leader of the group said. The kids around them began to laugh the blonde once again. The teenager began to step in. "Alright, what is going on? What with the bloody racket?" He asked, he was angry at them. The group began to back away from Alfred a bit.

"I-it's !" one of the boys shouted out from the group. "Why are you beating this poor kid up?" the British teen asked as he pointed to the bruised blonde kid. "He started to pick a fight on us, we told him to leave us alone. But he didn't listen." A girl from the group told him. The teenage walk to the American blonde, and lowered himself down on one knee. "Is that true?" He asked the boy. "It's true, I only did it because they beating that poor girl up." The American pointed at you.

Kirkland looked at you, and then he looked back to the blonde boy. "Why did you charge into trouble without thinking? Why didn't you tell someone or ask for help?" The teen asked him once again. "Because…I wanted to be the hero. I wanted to show them…..How brave I was, and how I can solve everything…on my own." The blonde boy told Kirkland. The British teen got up on his two feet and helped the boy up. "Mistress, is what this boy says about his actions are the true." He asked you. You nodded as a response.

He turned to the group of kids. "Did she do anything to you guys that were wrong?" He asked them. All of them shook their heads. "Well, then. I guess I'll have to report you guys." have told them. Later, recess was over, and the gang that beaten both you and the poor boy up was reported to the principal's office. The British teen toke you and the little American over across the field there the sun was setting over the lake. The teen was cleaning up the boy's wounds "Ow! That hurts! Control yourself Arthur!" He shouted out at the teen that was cleaning his wounds.

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much. Besides, Alfred, why do you always have to be reckless with everything? You could of gone and ask for help like she did." The blonde teen told him nodding over towards you. "Then I would be snitching. And besides I was trying to help her out by doing it on my own. I wanted to show them how strong and brave I was." the younger boy told him. The older man sighed. "The hero can't always do things on his own, you know. You're so bloody foolish sometimes. You charged in without thinking didn't you? Did you even think of the odds of how it would of ended up if I wasn't here." Arthur looked really worried about him, but yet angry at the same time.

"So, you do that all the time, and don't ask for help when you're fighting with Francis!" Alfred shouted at him. Arthur remained silent and finished cleaning up the rest of Alfred's wounds. "Th-Thank you. Thank you for helping me, you were really brave enough to stand up for me. Earlier when you weren't there, other kids had seen what was happening as well, and walked by as if it didn't happen." You told the American boy. "Because their all cowards and none of them have the courage like I do." Alfred shouted happily. "Nonsense! They just didn't want to get involve. But they did have to help you though." Arthur stated.

You and the American both nodded in agreement. "Oh, I didn't catch your name." The young blonde told you. "I'm _" "Your welcome, I'd love to help out anyone" "You're really nice, and what makes your determination keep you running." You were quiet curious why he kept going. "well, when I grow up, I'll become a hero. That why I want to help people like you." He said proudly. Then you guys heard a beeping sound. It was your mom's car, coming to pick you up. "Anyway it was nice meeting you,_" Alfred shook you're had. "It's nice meeting you guys." You thanked them. "It was nice meeting your too." The blonde teen told you.

As you ran to the car, you wave goodbye to both of the blondes. The dream ended and then up felt a gooey substance on your left foot. You slowly opened your eyelids, finding that your foot was back to normal. You saw a gooey substance on it, it was green and sparkly. You found it to be pretty, you wondered what it was. You scooped a piece of it on your finger; you were to taste it until you heard a voice that you weren't familiar with. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." You heard a high pitched voice say.

And you saw an alien in the corner of the room, you jumped behind the couch. "Please, don't probe my brains out, I now, kung Fu. So I'm warning you to stay back," You warned him. "Relax; I'm not going to harm you. I know you have many questions in your head. Let me introduce myself, I'm Tony, Alfred's alien bro. It's nice to meet you; he talks a lot about you." The little alien told you. You blushed; you never thought that Alfred would talk to his friend, tony, about you. "He was also the one to bring you here, and I put that thing on your foot so it could heal." He said. You looked at the green substance, and then it had vanished.

Then you heard the door open, you ran to the hearth room. You saw Alfred and you ran into him and hugged him. "Alfed, your back!" you said. "Woah! I didn't know you were excited to see me. That's a first; anyway I see that you met Tony. While I was out, I got the three of us dinner and Ice-cream." He said. And everyone's stomach began to growl and you guys ran to the kitchen and ate.


End file.
